For as long as men and women have been wearing shoes, a certain portion of the population has suffered discomfort from the rubbing, and consequent chafing, that can occur at the heel due to poor fit, injury, or extended wear of the shoe. This rubbing and chafing has become a particular problem with the introduction of inexpensive, imported shoes which do not have a lining to cover the stitching done at the back of the heel of the shoe. Prior art, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 38,134, 898,120, and 1,180,954, have taught covering the heel with a cap-like device to be worn over the heel and the stocking to prevent friction to the heel and wear to the stocking, which cap was then held in place by a band or strap. Similarly, other prior art, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,669,790 and 2,438,280, have taught the lining of the bottom and a portion of the side of the shoe to reduce the friction, and consequent discomfort, and wear.
Unfortunately, none of the inventions have proved entirely satisfactory. It is to this dissatisfaction that the present invention is addressed.